Love Bet
by BueFlame
Summary: A ScieszkaHavoc fic. Havoc has lost yet another girl to Mustang. So the other guys try to find him a nice girl...which happens to be...Scieszka.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I know I know, I shouldn't really be writing this until I'm done with my other fic, but I just had to post it. This is my first ever FMA fic. Since there doesn't seem to be so many Scieszka/Havoc ficcys I thought that I'd make one. So...here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…so sad.

--------------------------------------------East Headquarters-----------------------------------------

In the middle of all the books stood one lone figure, a woman of only 21 years. She had frizzy brow-reddish hair with light brown-green eyes that you could barley tell she had for she wore thick black rimed glasses; she also had a lot of freckles. She wore a light green turtle neck and a pair of faded blue jeans that where both loose. Her name was Scieszka. She was the biggest bookworm around; she was a human database; whatever she read she remembered word for word. "Oh my god! There's a smudge on one of the pages! I can't give this book out anymore, I guess I'll have to keep it now," she said.

"One little measly smudge isn't enough for it to be unreadable Scieszka," scolded the librarian.

"Oh! Librarian-san, I didn't see you," she said. 'Darn I was caught! Oh…but I want this book so bad, why wasn't she here when I came in anyways?' "Librarian-san where were you earlier?" she asked.

"I was out for lunch," she answered, "Why aren't you out doing the same?"

"Oh well, I just wanted to go through all of the new books that just come in; because I had put in an order for some books that I had wanted to read as well as the ones you told me to ordered," she answered.

"Uh huh…Is that right? Well, you'd better get your books and leave because I plan on closing the library now. I have places to be."

"What! You don't have to do that, I can stay and take care of things," she said looking at the librarian pleadingly.

"NO! I'm not going to be held responsible for you not paying attention when someone comes in here asking for something classified, and you giving it to them just because they asked for it, even if they can't have it because they are not of the military or aren't high enough in rank to borrow them!"

"But-"

"No buts about it young lady!" she screamed in her face, and with that she practically kicked her out onto the hallway, books and all.

"Oomph! Oh no my books!" she cried hurriedly picking up her precious books, "Jeez what a mean old lady. She didn't have to push me out," she grumbled. Then she continued down the hallway until she bumped into Fuery.

"Agh! Not again!" she cried gathering her books yet again.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here let me help you," he said bending down to help her pick her books up, "Here you go," he said handing her her books.

"Ano…thank you…Mister…?"

"Call me Fuery," he offered.

"Oh, okay. Wait aren't you with Colonel Roy Mustang's unite?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he answered.

"I thought you seemed familiar," she commented.

"Haha…you too, aren't you that girl that Lieutenant Major Hughes hired to rewrite some file that had been burned in that one library?" he asked.

"Yes, by the way my name is Scieszka," she replied.

"Nice to finally be able to talk to you," he said.

"You too," she said, "But I'd better get going home, these books are getting heavier, and I heard it's gonna rain so…I'd really like to get home before then," she added.

"Oh well it's my lunch break so why don't you come with me and I'll give you a ride home?" he offered.

"Ano…" 'It would be nice to have someone to talk to other than the lunch lady, even if she is nice…I really don't want to walk all the way home in the rain, besides my books would get ruined' "Well…okay, I'll go with you," she decided.

"Alright. Here why don't I help you with those," he said taking more than half of the books that she was carrying, "Are these all yours?" he asked.

"Yes they are."

"And you actually read all of these?"

"Yes."

"Wow, those are a lot of books," he said looking at her in awe.

"A lot? No…these are only a few of the many books that I'm reading, the rest are at home," she said. He just gawked at her, "What? Is there something on my face or what?"

"N-no it's just…never mind, let's go to the cafeteria," he said a slight pink tingeing his cheeks. He then lead her to where he usually at his lunch; a table near the window in the corner.

"Hey Fuery! Over here!" shouted Kimblee.

"Hey who's that?" asked Breda.

"Is it your girlfriend?" asked Kimblee wiggling him eyebrows.

"Actually we're just friends," answered Scieszka for him seeing as he just stood there looking shocked.

"Oh," was all they said.

"Well this is Scieszka," said Fuery finally snapping out of his stupor and remembering his manners.

"Hey," they said, " Why don't you sit down," suggested Farman.

"Ano…hello, thank you," she replied shyly as she took a seat next to Fuery.

"So Fuery, have you seen Havoc around?" asked Farman.

"Ano…actually I thought I'd seen him sulking in the men's restroom," he told them.

"Oh do you mean second in command lieutenant Jean Havoc?" asked Scieszka.

"H-how do you know him?" asked Kimblee looking at her surprised.

"Oh well I read a file on each and every one of Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's team," she said.

"Oh," was all that they could say.

"Well she does read a lot of military files for me," said Hughes who had just come up to the table where they were sitting.

"Oh! Lieutenant Major Hughes," cried Scieszka, "How are you, sir?"

"Oh I'm fine thank you," he responded smiling at them, "Have I shown you this picture of my beautiful little girl and wife?" he asked wiping out said picture with shining eyes and and goofy grin on his face.

"Oh no," they all grumbled.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Lieutenant Hawkeye looking at them suspiciously.

"Yes, what are you all up to?" questioned Mustang.

"Nothing," they said.

"Were is Havoc?" Mustang asked.

"He's coming, sir," said Hawkeye. Then they all look toward where she was looking; and indeed, he was heading their way. He was in his uniform with his usually auburn hair was a mess and the cigarette that he was smoking was hanging from his mouth. He slowly made his way toward them, slouching and just looking downright miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mustang.

"Hm," Havoc said.

"Are you all right?" asked Scieszka, "You don't look very well. Maybe you should go home?"

"Hm."

"Yes I think that she's right, he's useless as he is now," said Hawkeye.

"Hm."

"I don't think that he'll be okay walking home all alone," said Hawkeye.

"Yes, I'll take him home," said Fuery.

"I'll go with you to take care of him," suggested Scieszka.

"Okay," replied Fuery.

-----------------------------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------

A.N. Hey ppl hope you liked it. And I think that Mya will be in this ficcy as well. Well tell me what ya think.

Ja ne! BueFlame


	2. Chapter 2: The Matchmakers

Hey there! Here's the next chappy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…so sad.

Chapter 1: The Matchmakers

------------------------------------------------LAST TIME---------------------------------------------

"I'll go with you to take care of him," suggested Scieszka.

"Okay," replied Fuery.

-------------------------------------------------NOW---------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" he asked.

"Yes…I wouldn't feel right leaving him in his current state all alone, besides I've read that people feel better when they have someone to take care of them," she said.

"Alright then, follow me," he said.

"Um…aren't you forgetting someone Fuery?" asked Scieszka.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Havoc, you're coming with us, come on," he said while dragging Havoc with them.

"Hm," and with that, they left to the parking lot. Then Fuery stopped in front of a black buggy.

"Well, get in you guys," he said opening the door for Scieszka to get into the car. After she had put her books down in front first she got inside. Then Fuery grabbed a hold of Havoc and shoved him into the car.

"Hey! Fuery! Don't be so hard on him! Can't you see he's not feeling well!" she scolded him.

"Here why don't you come sit here," she said patting the seat right next to hers; Havoc does so, "We should really get going if we don't want to get caught in the rain Fuery," she said looking up at him as she did.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should," he said closing the door and getting into the drivers seat and turning the car on, "Where do you live again?"

"I live two streets from here," she answered.

"Okay," he said anime sweat-dropping.

Five or so minutes later they were in front of Scieszka's house. Well thanks for dropping us of Fuery," she said smiling at him, "Come on in you guys," she said as she opened the door to her house.

"…"

"Don't just stand there Havoc, help Scieszka with her books!" said Fuery. So Havoc moved over to where Scieszka had put her books down so that she would have been able to open the door. He was about to get the books when a hand grabbed his, stopping him from doing so.

"It's alright M. Havoc, you're not feeling well, I can take them, you just go on in and take a seat," she said smiling at him.

"Havoc."

"Huh?"

"Call me Havoc," he clarified.

"Um…okay…Havoc," she said trying it out.

"Are you gonna stand out here holding hands for the rest of the night or what?" asked Fuery raising a brow and looking at their still locked hands.

"N-nani?" she asked turning a bright shade of red while letting go of Havoc's hands.

"Huh?"

"Uh...um...please, step inside," she said still rather red from embarrassment. They stepped inside looking around as they did. Then Scieszka stepped inside with a pile of books in her arms. Then Havoc stepped up to her and took half of the books and set them in the table in the hallway, "Um…thank you, Havoc," she said turning even redder than last time.

"Are you alright? You look very red, do you have a fever?" asked Fuery. Just then his cell rang, "Moshi, moshi, this is Fuery speaking," he said answering his phone, "I'm sorry Scieszka I really gotta take this call, it's work, you know," he said apologizing to her.

"It's alright I understand," she said, "Havoc, will you come and sit over here please," she said motioning to a chair that was in her kitchen.

"What is it Lieutenant Colonel? A mission? Really? Yes, but sir…I see," he said with a face of confusion on his face, "Very well then, I'll be on my way sir, see you then, sir," he said as closing his phone and putting it away in his coat pocket and turning to go to the kitchen, only to find himself face to face with Scieszka.

"It's okay Fuery, you should go…you shouldn't keep the Colonel waiting," she said backing away from him a few steps so as to give him some room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with him all alone?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Besides he's harmless…and if I need anything I'll call you guys at headquarters 'kay?"

"Okay. Thanks a lot for taking care of him when he's like this…it means a lot," he said smiling at her.

"No problem, but you should really get going, I hear the Colonel isn't a very patient man," she said with a worried look on her face, "And I'd really hate for you to get into any trouble with the colonel because of me."

"You're right, well…see you later Scieszka," he said opening the door and stepping out into the cold afternoon air, walking to his black buggy and getting in; turning to face Scieszka he gave her a small wave and smile, then he drove of to headquarters.

---------------------------------------AT EAST HEADQUARTERS--------------------------------------

"Hey guys! So what's all this about getting Scieszka to be Havocs girlfriend Colonel?" asked Fuery as he came into the office where everyone was.

"Well seeing as Havoc always looses him girlfriends one way or another, we thought it might be nice if he could get a girlfriend who wasn't a bimbo, and stayed with him instead of dumping him and going after someone else that they think is better looking than him?" explained Hawkeye. At this they all turned to look at their pale, dark haired commander.

"What? Why are you all looking at me for?"

"No reason sir," answered Hawkeye. 'None…apart from the fact that after meeting you, every single one of Havoc's bimbo's dumped him because they were in 'love' with you…because every single one of them were shallow that only cared about looks,' she thought while looking at her commanding officer with her face set on emotionless. 'Well he is handsome…wait what am I thinking?' she thought; in her head there was an image of herself with her hands to her cheeks blushing like mad.

"And seeing as Scieszka is a kind and caring person who doesn't care much for what a guy looks like, she seems to me a perfect match for him," said Winry.

"Why the hell should I care if Havoc has a girlfriend or not?" asked Ed.

"Because brother, he's our friend," said Al.

"He's right shorty," said Mustang teasing Ed about his shortness (BueFlame: OMG! It's like an actual word? Yup no red line under it…it must be.)

"WHO YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED SHORTY, SHORTER THAN A BLADE O' GRASS, YA BASTARD!"

"Why Edward, I never thought you were as stupid as you were short," he teased.

"Why you-" he started.

"Edward Elric, you'd better be quiet!" shouted Winry, cutting him off, "But if we want Havoc to notice her, we're gonna need some help."

------------------------------------------------END CHAPTER-----------------------------------------

A.N. Hey ppl hope you liked it. And I think that Mya will be in this ficcy as well. Well tell me what ya think. Yes I know it's short but the next chappy will be longer k?

Ja ne! BueFlame


	3. Chapter 3: Elussive Desserts

Hey people sorry for not updating in like forever, but I have been under a huge pile of homework and just the pressure to do good on all of my tests and quizzes. Man you'd think it was Let's-give-the-students-test-and-quizzes-every-day month or something, I mean geez give it rest already…seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…there I said are you happy now? glares at big guys in suits and sunglasses they nod their heads Damn you!

Chapter 3: Elussive Desserts

------------------------------------LAST TIME-----------------------------------------------

"Edward Elric, you'd better be quiet!" shouted Winry, cutting him off, "But if we want Havoc to notice her, we're gonna need some help."

----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

"Hmph! And who would that be?" asked the short angry blond.

"My pen pal from America. She's a model from here, but moved to the U.S. because it offered more opportunities than Japan," she answered looking on in admiration.

"A model! Wait…since when do you have a pen pal?" asked Ed.

"Yes she's a model…and she's been my pen pal for a while now, but that's not important," she said rather testily, "Besides, she's the perfect person to give Scieszka a complete makeover!" she cried happily.

"Hmm…well since she is a model as you say, then it would seem that she is indeed the perfect candidate to give Scieszka a makeover," said Hawkeye in a thoughtful tone.

"Well speaking of makeovers why don't you get one as well, Hawkeye," suggested the dark haired commander. And then that girl will hopefully put you in a miniskirt…yes a miniskirt' he thought deviously, but not betraying any of his feelings on the outside.

"Why that's a perfect idea Colonel! You could get a makeover along with Scieszka, Hawkeye," said the overly happy mechanic.

"I don't think that is necessary," said Hawkeye.

"No, but you could do with a new look. All I've ever seen you in is your uniform," said the Colonel.

"I will not get a makeover and that is final," she replied.

"Oh come on Hawkeye, I'll get makeover with you and Scieszka too, how's that," Winry pleaded, "So, what do you say?"

"Fine," she replied. This is the only way to get them to stop bugging me then so be it. Besides this may be a good opportunity to show them all (especially Roy) that I too am a woman'

"Now that that's settled…how are you planning to get Scieszka to agree to this makeover?" asked Colonel Mustang. Yes, finally she agreed, and I'll be damned if I don't see Riza in a skirt!'

"Um…well I hadn't really gotten that far yet…" said Winry rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Everyone else fell anime-style at that comment.

"God Winry! Don't you ever think things through?" asked the FullMetal alchemist.

"What did you say! How dare you tell me that! I don't see coming up with any brilliant ideas!" cried the angry mechanic.

"Winry, brother please stop fighting…I think I've got a good idea for getting Miss Scieszka to agree to the makeover…" said Alphonse.

"Oh yeah, well what is it?" asked the irritated blonde.

"Yes, what is your idea Alphonse?" asked the mechanic.

"Well, have you heard about the festival this Friday?" asked Al timidly.

"Yes I've heard of it, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked the temperamental mechanic.

"Well, first I have to know…when your pen pal is going to get here?" he asked.

"She's going to get here tomorrow, why?" replied Winry.

"Well then I was thinking…"

-----------------------------------AT SCIESZKA'S HOUSE----------------------------------

"Um…H-havoc," started Scieszka.

"Huh?" replied Havoc unintelligently.

"Um…would you like something to drink?"

"Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Something hot…"

"Hmmm….how about coffee?"

"Uh…"

"Tea?"

"Uh…"

"Oh I know! How about having some hot chocolate with some dessert?"

"Uh huh…"

"Alright then I'll go make some for us. What would you like to eat with it?"

"Um…"

"Well actually I was experimenting with a few different recipes this morning, so maybe you'd like one of those."

"Uh huh…"

"Why don't you go sit down in the living room?" she suggested taking hold of his hand and leading him to the living room. "You can sit here while I got and prepare the hot cocoa," she gesturing to the rather large black sofa, still not letting go of his hand.

"Uh…" he said looking down at their interlocked hands noticing that neither of them hadn't let go. Seeing that havoc wasn't looking at her but at something else she directed her attention to what he was looking at. When she saw what he was looking at she abruptly let go of his hand and turned away blushing madly.

"Sorry," she mumbled looking away from him.

"It's…okay," he replied taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turning her head so that she was looking at him. "It's okay," he repeated more strongly this time, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Uh-uh…um…I-I…I think I should really get started on that hot chocolate now…excuse me," she said adverting her eyes from his and hurriedly going to the kitchen, but not without turning three different kinds of red.

She's strange…' thought Havoc while sitting on the rather large couch. Sooo tired…need to sleep,' he thought his eyelids getting heavy and his head becoming fuzzy. Maybe I can lie down here…it seems long enough…' and so he lies down on the couch and finds that he just barley fit lying down on the large black couch. It's pretty comfortable…' and with that last thought he drifted of into a light dreamless sleep. Back in the kitchen Scieszka busied herself with preparing the hot cocoa.

"What was that all about? I can't believe I got all flustered like that, but why didn't he let go of my hand? I wonder could it be that he…no, that couldn't be it…it was probably because he's so disoriented. But then, I wonder the look in his eyes just now…I've never seen anything like it…it gave me the goose bumps," she said while getting the cocoa bar and a medium sized pan out of their respective cupboards. Then taking the pan and putting two and a half glasses full of milk and the cocoa bar in it, then putting the pan on the stove to heat.

"I should go check on the patient now I guess, he's been really quiet, I hope he's alright…" and with that she left to where she had left Havoc on the couch to rest. When she got there she was met with the sight of him on the couch sound asleep. "I guess he was really tired…I wonder what got him this way though." I should get back to the kitchen then…I don't want to disturb him. Quietly now…quietly' and so she made her way to the kitchen without further ceremony.

"I should get those pastries out now too…now the question is-where did I put them?" she asked herself. "Darn! Where in the seven hells did I put them!" she cried angrily after she had practically taken her refrigerator apart. "Oh wait…I left them in the living room to cool in the morning so that they would be ready to eat by the time I got back home," she said to herself, "and that means I made this mess for no reason!" she said bursting into tears. Great now I have to clean this whole mess up, kami what a pain!' she thought angrily. Then a good half hour later she finished putting all of the food back into her fridge and the hot cocoa was ready as well; so she took the pan off of the fire and turned the stove of.

"Right now I have to get the desserts from the living room while trying to not wake Havoc up," she said heading toward the living room once more. Upon getting there she scanned the room for the said pastries and found them to be at the very end of the farthest corner on the top of some book on a table. She sighed, "This isn't going to be easy seeing as it's a maze of books in here. Oh why, oh why did I have to put them all they over there," she cried silently. She sighed again. Well, here goes…' she thought as she made her way over to the elusive pastries. After she finally made it there in what seemed like forever to her, but it was really only five minutes, she said, "Finally, that took forever! Now that I've got them I have to go back without letting any of these fall to the ground, or worse…on one of my books!" and so she made her way through the maze of books to the other side. "Yes I made it! And without dropping any of these pastries! Woohoo for me!" she cried. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped on one of her books that ways lying about. Oh no! I'm falling'

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the impact.

--------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------

A.N. Kay that's it for now, hope you liked it! Again, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for not updating in like forever.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4 : To Fall or Not?

Hey people sorry for not updating in like forever.

Chapter 4: To Fall or Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…there I said are you happy now? glares at big guys in suits and sunglasses they nod their heads Damn you!

---------------------------------------LAST TIME-------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the impact.

------------------------------------------NOW-----------------------------------------------

Havoc's P.O.V.

'Ugh…what's all that noise?' I opened my eye to find myself in an unfamiliar place. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought. 'Wait, I remember now…this is Scieszka's house, wait, I remember her name? How…strange? Where is she anyway?' I sat up and looked around. I then saw Scieszka carrying a tray of desserts coming closer to me. Suddenly she tripped on one of her books and was falling. It all happened so fast I didn't notice I'd caught her before she fell to the ground, and somehow had managed to save all of the desserts from falling on the ground as well. I still hadn't quite registered the fact when she spoke.

"Um…Havoc?" she said timidly.

I looked down at her and saw that her face was very red.

Narrators' P.O.V.

"Huh?"

"Ah..um..w-well, c-could you put me down?" she stuttered nervously, blushing to the root of her hair.

"Sure…" he said setting her down on her feet, but not letting her go.

"I uh…well I…thank you, thank you for c-catching me before I fell," she said blushing an even darker shade of red.

"Mmhm…" he responded.

"Um Havoc?" she said breathily.

"Mm?" he responded.

"C-could you maybe put the desserts on the table there while I go to the kitchen and get the hot chocolate?" she asked motioning to the table next to the couch he had been on and then to the kitchen.

"Uh-huh," he replied putting the desserts on the table and sitting down on the couch-he still hadn't let her go.

"I'm gonna need for you to let me go know, Havoc," she said blushing furiously looking at their hands.

Havoc looking down at their still interlocked hands said, "Oh." The he finally let go of her hands.

Feeling relieved yet disappointed that he had finally let go of her hand, headed to the kitchen to get the hot chocolate. 'Dear God, what happening to me! I'm getting all flustered whenever he's around me, and I feel as if I had butterflies in my stomach-just like in the romance novels I read where the girl falls for the guy. Oh my God, I'm falling for Havoc!'

This last thought made her drop the cup she had gotten out of the cupboard to put the hot chocolate in and scream. Thus making Havoc rush in a hurry with his gun drawn, looking worried.

"Scieszka are you alright? What happened?" he asked. The sound of something shattering and Scieszka's scream shook him out of the daze he had been in.

Gasping, and then blushing furiously, she said, "I-it's uh…nothing, nothing at all, I just…('found out I like you') dropped the cup is all, haha, butterfingers," she said, raising her hands in the air and laughing nervously. "Why?"

"I thought you'd been attacked or something like that," he answered putting away his gun and going over to Scieszka stood. "Do you have a broom and pan?" he asked.

"Over in that cupboard, why?" she asked again.

"Well, we don't want anyone to get hurt now do we?" he countered with his own question, going over to the cupboard and getting what he wanted, headed back to Scieszka.

"Uh, no I guess not," she replied.

"Well, then we'd better clean this mess up," he said, sweeping up the broken pieces of the cup Scieszka had dropped.

"Oh, Havoc you don't have to do that. You're a guest in my home, besides I'm the one that caused this mess, so I should be the one cleaning it up," she said hurriedly.

"Heh, it's alright besides how can you do anything when you're right in the middle of everything? You'll hurt yourself if you try to," he said finishing up with sweeping. "Where's your trash can?" he asked.

"Over there, under the sink," she answered.

"Okay," he went over to the sink and bent down to throw away the broken pieces of the cup.

'Wow, he has a nice butt...wait what am I saying! Bad Scieszka, bad, thinking such things about Havoc.' She mentally berated herself blushing.

"Scieszka are you feeling alright?" he asked looking at her strangely. 'She's weird….'

"Huh?" she asked blushing even more.

"You're face is getting very red," he said reaching for her face, "And you're hot and getting hotter, do you have a fever?"

This making Scieszka even redder.

---------------------------------Back at East Headquarters--------------------------------

"So tell us Winry, when will your pen pal get here exactly?" asked Hawkeye, looking at the mechanic.

"She said that she'd be here at noon," she replied.

"Did she tell you where to meet her?" asked Hawkeye.

"Yes. At the shopping central in town," answered Winry looking at her watch. "It's already a quarter to noon, I should get going if I want to be on time."

"Edward and Alphonse will go along with you," said Mustang.

"What?" cried Winry, Ed, and Al at the same time.

"We need you to have escorts, or otherwise you'd get lost and would never get to where you need to be on time, and then your friend would be lost in this big city. Furthermore, she would be unprotected from thieves and such, and you wouldn't want her to get hurt because you weren't _there_, now do you?" countered the Colonel.

"N-no, I guess not…" replied Winry.

"That doesn't explain why we have to act as escorts and guards!" cried the angry blond alchemist.

"Now, now Edward, be reasonable," said the Colonel, ­his arms up with his hands facing upward, shaking his head.

"Reasonable!" Ed said practically foaming at the mouth.

"Aniki, please calm down. It's alright really. Besides you don't want the girls to get lost or hurt, do you?" asked Al trying to calm his brother down.

"Hmph, Fine! I'll do it…but not because you asked me to!" he screamed pointing at the Colonel.

"Heh," the Colonel smirked. "Good, now that that's settled…what are you waiting for? Get moving or you'll be late."

"Grrr…Winry, Al, let's go," he said angrily, glaring at his commanding officer.

"Hai," replied the two, following after the angry blond toward the shopping center to get the supermodel.

'Good. The sooner they get that supermodel to agree to the plan, the sooner I get to see Riza in a skirt! Mwahahahaha…(**BueFlame:** Geez, you bloody old hentai. **Mustang:** Hey! I may be a hentai but I most definitely am not old! **BueFlame:** Keh! Whatever, you hentai . . . anyway, on with the show -er- I mean fic! Hahahaha . . . sumimasen! **Mustang:** Hahahahaha, baka no onna **BueFlame:** :eyebrow twitching, fists clenching: What did you call me? **Mustang:** :looks at me with dark aura visible around my body and flames in my eyes: Eh heh…uh…nothing::cowers: Wait what am I cowering for? I am the Flame Alchemist! I can take a simple girl on, no problem! **BueFlame:** You forget that I have the powers of an authoress::gets a hose out of nowhere and shoots a lot of water at Mustang, blowing him into a wall that also appeared out of nowhere: Heheheheheheh…Mwahahahaha…What are you going to do now::stands over Mustang's unconscious body: Now, what to do with you? Does anyone want him? I'm willing to share as long as I get him back, 'cuz I need him for the rest of the story.)

'What's Roy plotting?' thought Riza looking at the Colonel-he was spacing out.

---------------------------------Noon at the Shopping Center-----------------------------

'Argh! Where is she? She said she'd be here. I told her to be here and I also told her to be on time! She knows I hate others being late' thought a young woman.

"Mya!" called some one from behind her. She turns and sees two blonds, one of them being her pen pal, and a suit of armor.

"You're late," she said angrily.

"Ah yeah…well we kinda had to stop by the tool shop, I-uh-well…" she muttered blushing and looking at the ground.

"You mechanic-tool-junky," replied the girl, her eyes softening and smiling at her friend.

"Ah! Hey! Who you calling a mechanic-tool-junky!" she cried.

"Hmph," she smiled.

"Hmm," Winry smiled back at her.

Watching the interaction between the two Ed thought, 'Girls are weird…but pretty...wait, why am I thinking that? Well it's true…now that I get a good look she really is pretty, both of them are'

The young woman that was know as Mya had long midnight black silky hair, porcelain skin, rose red lips, and an hour glass figure that was complemented by the little white strapless dress she was wearing.

----------------------------------------END CHAPTER---------------------------------------

A.N. Kay that's it for now, hope you liked it! Again, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for not updating in like forever.

Ja Ne!


End file.
